Bonus Curse 8
Bonus Curse 8 is the eighth bonus chapter of Dorohedoro featured in Volume 8 at the end. Summary: Like many other bonus curses, this particular one takes place during an unspecific period of time prior to the current events of the manga: Our story introduces a new character, The Gyoza Fairy, a creature residing in the Hungry Bug, declaring itself as a being invisible to humans, about as big as a beer can and claiming its job is to make gyozas taste delicious. Also doing other efforts so the experience of eating gyozas will be at its finest, it shows a dedicated spirit for everything it does, but also sports an angry nature, throwing toothpicks at the clients when they talk too much and leave the gyozas to cool off, a fine example of this behavior being 13, as the fairy calls for divine judgement as a toothpick stabs the unsuspected human in the neck. Kaiman comes into the restaurant and the fairy is able to see what his heart desires the most, revealing how much he loves to eat gyozas, surprisingly even more than getting his face back. But even with such a dedicated love for the gyozas, the lizard head is able to anger the fairy, as he eats too much, receiving a series of toothpicks straight to his face. To the gyoza fairy's dismay though, that didn't stop Kaiman from eating until the shop closed at night. The gyoza man watches how Nikaido prepares her own dinner using some leftovers of gyoza garnish and lotus root cut into pieces. The fairy claims how impossible it will be to make a dish, which surpasses the goyza, but to its surprise she makes a patty with the ingredients while watching TV, once again infuriating the little magic being as she does not take cooking seriously. The resulting dish is a "Gyoza Burger Bowl" made with the patty marinated in soy sauce and a grated daikon on top, and the fairy is amazed at such an impressive and imaginative dish, yet is still annoyed with her for watching TV while cooking, also stabbing her with a toothpick and then going to bed. Next morning, the fairy wakes up in its bed made of actual mice who let it sleep on top of them during the night. Noticing how its body became inflated thanks to the humidity in the air, it looks through the window, a rainy day. Nikaido is sick in bed, due to the rain's effects and the fairy decides to clean the kitchen vents using a toothbrush. Syueron and Moroku come to see how Nikaido is doing with the restaurant, but to their shame the restaurant is closed. Still, the former owner of the place is happy to see how much it improved thanks to Nikaido's hard work, and as they leave again to return to the Magic User realm, Moroku is able to see the Gyoza Fairy through the vents. Next morning, Nikaido tries to brush her teeth, but discovers that her toothbrush is completely ruined with dirt and grease. Characters: * The Gyoza Fairy * Nikaido * Kaiman * 13 * Syueron * Moroku Category:Chapters